


Stranger Waves

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Squeal to Stranger Tides and before Punishment of Wolverine.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the squeal series to Stranger Tides X-men Fan Fiction.

Logan stood in the back of the jet and side as he semi listened to one of the pilots speak about some hot girl on the tri-carrier. "Can you know she's smoking the way she looks in her uniform." The other guy chuckled before he spoke as well. "Yeah well the guy's in the other departments told me she never dates anymore. Not since she became a full agent though." The other blinked slightly. "Yeah why not?" The guy chuckled. "Seems Fury asked her to stop almost killing the guy's she was dating. Told her she should go find someone who's immortal or something like that." Logan turned when he heard about killing guy's she dated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing he didn't think it was true though it had been a long time since he saw her. It was almost eight years to the very day when he drove away. First time he came back he didn't smell her around wondered what happen to her and so he asked Xavier about it. "Not long after you left and a change in her wardrobe she left wanting to check out the world as an Agent of Shield." But truthfully he never thought to ask up about her when he saw Fury didn't think it was in his place to ask. As she might just claw out his eyes and rip off parts of his body. He really liked where they are so he never did ask about her. "This girl you two are yammering on about it wouldn't be Sasha aka Naku?" He asked glaring slightly at them. One guy swallowed hard before the other one one spoke for them. "Yeah you heard of her before she is totally smoking hot even if she can kill you."

Logan chuckled softly. "I knew her once a long time ago. And I agree with you she is hot but watch out for her nail's and blood though." Was all he said as they flew the rest of the way to the carrier. Logan disembarked from it carrying his bag's thrown across his shoulder he had to stop short though less he be ran over by an eight year old girl carrying a little baby in her arm's. Logan smiled at the sight and looked at the little girl. "Hello Scottie have you been a good girl since I last saw you?" He asked her. Scottie looked up and smiled cutely up at him. "Yes I have Mr. Logan. This is my new little puppy isn't he cute?" She asked though she was talking about her baby brother who was clearly not a puppy. Logan chuckled softly and lightly ran a finger against his cheek. "Yes he is what's his name little one?" Scottie smiled and nuzzled her little brother. "His name is Hunter mommy say's he's going to be a big hunter like his daddy." She pouted slightly. "I wish she talk about my daddy though or let me meet him." Logan patted Scottie on her head. "Your daddy was once a good man and did some bad thing's that upset his wife and your mother." He smiled at her though. "But you have the men of X men other then Cyclops to look up to." Scottie looked at him puzzled. "Why not him he seems nice to me as is his son Thomas."

Logan mentally sighed remembering he was after all dealing with an eight year old child after all. "Cyclops also did a lot of bad things in his life like your father. Also his wife and him are always fighting though I do hope Jean Gray is being nice to you though." Scottie nodded her head slightly. "Yes she is. I asked her if she knew who my father was and if he is still alive." She said simply. "She would get this kind of upset look on her face and tell me my daddy is a blind monk that mommy met. And that he wasn't nice to our kind and that I shouldn't worry to much about him." She shrugged her shoulders cutely. "I think mommy and her are lieing to me about him." She said before her little brother started to fuss then. "I got to go get him his bottle my puppy gets very loud when he's hungry." She said right before she ran off earning a chuckle from Logan who stood up and stared strangely at the sight before him. Natasha about six month's pregnant holding a black leather leash he couldn't see who or what was on the other end of the leash but who walked around the corner with the other end of the leash attached to almost made him fall over laughing. It would have busted anyone's gut seeing it. And no one would have blamed you or anyone from falling over laughing seeing Loki walk around the corner. He stood there snickering at first before it turned into a full blown laughter.

Loki turned and glared darkly at Logan who was laughing so hard. "I don't see how this is that funny mortal." He said with his hand's a crossed his chest. "I do have my powers I could turn you into a toad or something." Logan tried to regain him self before he spoke. "If you have your powers back then why are you still here and not back home?" Loki sighed. "Because I got Natasha pregnant and my father found out. I was stripped of my powers, magically married across all nine realm's, my now ex wife is married to someone else, Hulk still tries to kill me not that I have powers again, and my wife doesn't trust me being here. As well as my mother doesn't want to keep Natasha from her home plant until she is ready to give birth." Logan still stood there snickering about it. "She's got you whipped." A chill ran up his spine when someone else spoke to him with so much coldness in it. It could have if not for his healing ability's would have killed him. "At least one girl can get an unruly male to behave and stay. Be lucky you can heal as well as you can you can you furry beast." the female hissed at him.


	2. Shocking

Logan turned and almost fell over with how good Sasha looked. He couldn't believe seeing her after eight years would do this to him. He had to fight every part of him to not walk up to her and pull her tight into his arm's. And then kiss her so deeply that she would melt into a puddle of wanting him in her bed. "Hello Sasha." He said trying to sound 'nice' though for him it sounded gruff though. Sasha just gave him a look that clearly read she wasn't happy to see him. She walked around him and over to Natasha and Loki and gave them a smile. "We just brought in something we are hoping your husband Natasha can translate for us. If you don't mind that is Loki since you are tending to all of your wife's need's after all?" Loki chuckled softly before his wife smacked him upside his head. "What its not my fault they can hear us threw that so called sound proof door." Natasha glared darkly at him. "Your so lucky Fury and the rest took away all my gun's or I would shoot you right now for that." Loki just smiled at his wife. "And who would be here to tend to your need's wife?" She didn't answer she just tugged on his leash and he followed after her like a lost puppy. Sasha watched them go with a soft giggle before she sighed softly before she turned and went to walk away with out speaking to Logan. "Wait Sasha I want to talk to you." Sasha spun on her heel and gave him a rather pissed but pointed look as she snapped at him. "The time for you to talk to me has come and gone Logan. So lets go back to how things have been between us in the past eight years. You go about your thing and me about my own thing and both of us pretend we don't know and don't see the other one again."

She hissed at him before she spun on her heel and walked away ignoring Logan who called her name again and again. Once she was out of ear shot she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and sighed as she slid down the wall and just sat on the ground with her head down. She sat there until her ears twitched slightly as she looked up to see Fury kneeling down beside her. "Do I need to throw him off the ship hmm?" He asked with a smirk before Sasha smiled at him. "It would make me feel better but piss him off. Though another way would be to kick him where he doesn't have metal to protect him." Fury winced slightly and helped her off the floor. "Yes well try not to do that while on mission if you go on one with him." Sasha nodded her head slightly before she dusted her self off and followed after him. Sasha had that cold look on her face by the time she made it into the meeting hall. She glanced around as Fury walked to the front and mentally groaned seeing Logan standing there. She looked down at little Hunter who crawled over to her. She smiled brightly as she bent down and nuzzled him. "Hello little one are you being a good boy hmm?" She asked him. Hunter laughed cutely before he reached out and took a hold of her nose. "Good you know your very cute Hunter." She kissed his little baby cheek before she handed him to Scottie. "You should take your little brother out of the room now Scottie ok." She asked with a smile. Scottie nodded her head slightly. "Alright mommy will be here soon." She said with a giggle before she left the room.

Sasha stood there giggling softly before she shook her head slightly. "Ah Scott how is Jean and little Thomas?" Scott had been watching Scottie up to the point where she left the room and Sasha spoke to him. "Oh fine he has a bit of a fever other wise Jean would be here with the others as well. Oh how are you doing in your new job what is it now?" Sasha smiled softly. "Since Natasha is pregnant I have taken over her job." She said not seeing the strange look that Logan was giving her. "But I think Natasha was more in shock over the fact she is pregnant though." She said with a smile. "Its why Odion sent one of his healer's to watch over her heath. Or his wife pushed him into it since she is last I heard twin's and everyone is worried about the whole thing." Scott blinked slightly. "Strange enough from what my wife has said before. But at least she is happy no?" He asked looking at Selena with wonder. Selena smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Right now I think its more surreal for her then fact. But I guess with being told and forced to go under to have the ability to have children taken out of your hand's. To suddenly have it trusted in your hand's is odd enough over the whole thing though. But she is talking about everything to people here, Loki who she still has him on a leash even though he has his magic back, and has a lot of choices to make in her whole life. But she is heading to one of the ground base's until its time and the healer has gone with her and Loki to. Neither want the other away from them until after the birth." Scott smiled at the last part. "I can under stand and you may one day under stand for your self Selena." The smile fell off her face when she looked at him coldly. "What is wrong with me can't be fixed. I held out some hope before the whole thing with Natasha and Loki. And even had my self checked out up there by there healer's. It is very unlikely I will ever have children as I can kill people because what was done to me." She put two fingers on his lip's to get him to stop talking. "And before you ask I did ask them if what everything that was done to me could be fixed even a bit of it." She said taking her hand away from his mouth. "It can't be fixed in any shape or form." She walked away from him and took a seat.

Fury cleared his throat as everyone found a seat or leaned against the wall to listen to him. "Things aren't going to get any better here for anyone we have spotted alien's that looked like the one's that Naku there has spoke about before. Though they are capturing people and dragging them away we are hoping they aren't doing to those children and young adult's like it was done to you Sasha I mean Naku." Sasha looked at the screen and at the people that was taken. "They are though." She said softly as everyone turned to look at her. "These the same guy's?" Hank asked her. She closed her eyes as if she was trying to recall that far back. She opened her eyes before she spoke. "I don't remember it was a long time ago." Logan quickly snapped in as he sounded pissed though. "Bull shit Sasha."

Mean While: "We have almost collected all we needed to remake your bride my king." One creature said to someone in a cloak. "But we have heard that your bride might have lived after all. Or so we have herd's what theses weak fleshie bag's have said about the woman with the bright purple hair anyway." The man in the cloak snorted and pointed a finger out. "Bring her to me and kill all who get in your way."


End file.
